Invincible
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: The past would be forgotten forever to never be brought up again. Kendall and Carlos along with Logan and James were a team. They were strong. They were brave. And together, they were invincible. *Collab with BTRElevate24seven :)


**You guys might recognize this story from my old account. Though, I only have the prologue so far. I'm co-writing this with Ajay (KogiesGirl). I wrote the prologue, but she'll be writing the first chapter. We'll be going back and forth from chapter to chapter. :) I hope you guys like it. Here goes nothing…**

* * *

His whole world was falling apart right in front of his very eyes. He was not the same boy everybody knew and loved. He had changed so much in a matter of just weeks. He was no longer the unofficial leader of his group of four best friends. He was now a mess no one quite knew how to fix. He was like a puzzle that no one knew how to put together. He was broken beyond repair.

"Kendall," Carlos whispered as he kneeled down beside his younger friend, cupping his small face in his hand. With his thumb he brushed away the tears that were slowly leaking out of the boy's light green eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "Kendall, look at me, bud."

Kendall opened his eyes and trembled in Carlos' iron grasp. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it shut once a whimper escaped past his light pink lips. He curled up into a little ball, letting Carlos cradle him in his arms like when he was little. He couldn't see anything past his own tears of misery. Everything was a blur to him. Just like his vision he wanted to fade away. He wanted to disappear because his pain was too great.

Carlos kissed the top of Kendall's head, burying his face in Kendall's dirty blond locks of hair. He could feel Kendall's whole body trembling in fright in his arms. He wished there was something he could do to end Kendall's pain, but it was times like these in which the only thing he could do was try and comfort his little brother. It was times like these in which he wished he could be Kendall's superhero. After all, he was the oldest. But despite that fact, he was always the most immature. Whereas Kendall was the youngest but tended to act like the oldest, trying to put everyone's problems before his own while he himself was being ripped to shreds in the inside.

"Nightmare?" the smaller boy asked, his light brown eyes searching Kendall's features. Kendall nodded into his chest, his hand grasping Carlos' in a death-grip. "Wanna talk about it, Kenny?"

"I-it was bad, Carlos. Th...they were beating me up and calling me names. They pushed me to the ground and started hitting me everywhere. There was... nothing I could do to s-stop them. Y-you, James and Logan were just standing there laughing. You were laughing 'cause I was getting hurt. A-and..." Kendall stopped as a sob clawed up his throat. "It hurt so much, 'Litos. N-not the physical pain. It hurt that you guys were making fun of me."

Carlos ran his hand up and down Kendall's quivering back, biting his lip in frustration. He felt helpless. Here was his little brother, terrified because of the nightmares he encountered every single night since the day it all started. Even though it had now stopped, the 16-year-old still lived with the fear of being beaten to death. All the insults had left him scarred out of his mind. He was the baby of the group, and it hurt Carlos to see his baby brother so broken and hurt.

"Kenny, look at me," Carlos whispered, lifting Kendall's chin up with his finger. "Kendall, we would never laugh at you, buddy. There is no way in this world we would take enjoyment in seeing you get hurt. You're our little brother; our job is to protect you, not to let you get hurt. How could you even come up with such a thing?"

"B-because they told me you guys didn't care about me! Th-they said the only reason you hang out with me was b-because I was a wimp! Is that true, Carlos? Am I a wimp? Do you guys pity me?"

Carlos couldn't take this anymore. He brought Kendall closer to him, squeezing him tight against his chest. He let a lone tear roll down his cheek and a small sound to escape his lips. He took Kendall's hand in his own and squeezed it tight. There was no way he was letting go; not now, not ever.

"Kendall, when you look at yourself in the mirror what do you see?" The simple question hung in the air for a couple of seconds before Kendall answered it with an answer that made Carlos' breathing stop altogether. It was only two words, or more like one word that kept Carlos frozen in place.

"A monster," Kendall replied in a hoarse tone. The blond refused to look up at Carlos. His head was leaning against Carlos' chest, his ear pressed against his beating heart. Carlos blinked back tears at Kendall's answer.

"What?" he asked, not sure he had previously heard right.

"I said, I see a monster... And I think you should kill him before he causes any more damage to this world."

Carlos broke down then and there. He let tears freely run down his cheeks before falling atop of Kendall's golden hair. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into Carlos' chest once again. "Just kill me, please," he muttered through strangled sobs. "I don't want to live anymore!"

The old Kendall was gone. Caring, lively, passion-driven Kendall was gone. Kendall was no longer the Kendall everybody knew. Yes, he was Kendall, but he was so different. He was lost, fearful, broken Kendall. He was no longer the Kendall that encouraged his friends and fixed everyone's problems. He couldn't even fix his own problem, let alone everyone else's.

Every hurtful word. Every nightmare. Every beating. They all opened his wounds, making him bleed. Everything hurt him so much, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. They couldn't turn back the clock and stop all of this from happening. They had to move on. They had to find the old Kendall.

Because deep down in that shattered mess of a boy was the Kendall they all knew and loved. Somewhere deep in that lifeless soul was the Kendall that was desperately screaming to get out. If only they could find him. If only they could bring him back and send this new Kendall to a place where he would forever be forgotten.

"Don't say that, Kenny. Y-you have a full life ahead of you," Carlos chocked out. Kendall pried his head from Carlos' chest and stared up at him, his piercing green eyes boring into those brown ones. With a trembling hand Kendall brushed away one of Carlos' tears with his thumb.

And it was in that moment when Kendall's thumb brushed against Carlos' cheek that the older boy realized that there was still hope. Because that little sign made him realize that the old Kendall was still inside that beating heart. He couldn't let go. Not yet.

As long as Kendall's heart was still beating he would never give up. He was here to fight –both of them. He wasn't letting go, and he wasn't letting Kendall give up either. They would find a way out of this madness, even if it took long.

Carlos was going to find that puzzle piece that fit Kendall back together. Because deep down he knew that their friendship could overcome anything, all they had to do was stick together. All the bullying would be forgotten, and all those scars would heal. The past would be forgotten forever to never be brought up again.

Kendall and Carlos along with Logan and James were a team. With their heads held high and their hearts pulling through they would fight past anything. They were strong. They were brave. And together, they were invincible.

* * *

**What did you guys think about it? Give me your thoughts. :D Hope it was angsty enough! Thank you so much for reading! Please review.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
